Lights
by disruptionist
Summary: So, Nate is finally done with his journey to become the Unova Champion (while destroying other Champions from other regions as well). Remember that caller from ages back, Yancy? Well, she's finally starting to show up more in his life, and what do they do about it? They go onto that Ferris Wheel where they met 6 years prior, and?
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Assume that Nate is around age 16, and Yancy/Nancy is about 16, 17 (whichever you think is more appropriate)

Now, I do not own Pokemon (although I would love to be part of the machinery that Pokemon is). This is my first fanfic, and I hope that you all enjoy this piece I created. Cheers!

**Chapter 1: On the Ferris Wheel**

"… Nate?" Yancy said. "Hello?" Her question was met with a light snore coming from her right. She'd been so occupied with her fellow passenger, Nate, to the point that she had to stare out the floor to ceiling windows of the Ferris Wheel car to cease her incessant mind. Of course, Nate, with his sense of emotions much greater than the famous Ash Ketchum of the Kanto region (him and his daftness), knew that she was thinking of him. He actually felt a bit attached to her now, as she was one of his most… consistent companions throughout his journey as a Pokemon Trainer, and now, a Pokemon Champion (he still does not know how Iris keeps on sneaking back inside).

"Nate… Wake up. The ride's… almost over." Yancy murmured in a soft tone as she tried to shake Nate awake.

"Whuzzit… Oh. Yancy. Uhrm…. Sorry that I fell asleep. I know how important this Ferris Wheel is to you." Nate bashfully whispered.

"Wait, what do you mean, 'important to you'?

"Well, assuming that you…"

"So you don't trust me?" she interjected in a slightly wounded tone.

"No, no, no. You didn't let me finish, Yancy. I meant to say that this ride is important to you in some way or another because you always seem to go on this ride whenever you have a break from your… job. You never told me what your job was."

"Well… my job requires me to travel a lot."

"You told me that."

"Ahaha… well, if you really must know… I..I… work for a television producing company." She stammered out, knowing that she wasn't really lying about anything at all.

"What position?" he shook himself awake and now gave Yancy his attention.

"Uhrm… I have a question first. Would you be offended at all about whatever I say?"

"You already know me. I don't hold grudges, unless it's about that old creep Ghetsis. He can go and suck my – "

"RIGHT, WE KNOW. Anyways…Do you know that really famous pop idol whose about the same age as you, Nancy?"

"Of course! No offense, but I think that she's really, really cute. Oh. Shit. Ahaha… I didn't mean to offend YOU. After all, you're amazing yourself!"

With this compliment, Yancy began to blush, and her face was increasing the puce of red at an alarming rate. "Oh… uhm… that's… that's… I don't know what to say…"

"You know that I actually meant that, right?" He beamed at her, flashing her a toothy grin that entranced her the moment she first met him (incidentally, right in front of the Ferris wheel ticket booth).

"I can tell that… hehe. Anyways… well… uh… I'm.. actually – "

"… Nancy?" He finished her sentence in a soft tone.

"… How… did you kn-know?" She stuttered, as her mind went into overdrive regarding the other possible things that Nate may have deduced during their regular rides together. _Oh no… what if… what if… he knows how I feel? I can't lose him… He's that lifeline of mine that helped me out whenever I was floundering in that ocean of television madness… Oh no… _Tears were threatening to fall, as she now contemplated a possible outcome of him being offended (albeit he did say that he wouldn't be offended).

"Yeah… I knew it from… the second call you gave me with the Xtransceiver that I returned to you. I have to admit, by the time the call had ended, I was going almost totally nutty from happiness."

"Wait. WHAT?"

"Oh. Heheh. I meant that I loved your music and upbeat personality, much as I love Christoph's music. But… you're a girl, and a very attractive one to boot, so you were more of a… desired… uh…"

"… Friend?" She finished with a breathy tone. She was going giddy, as the conversation was actually agreeing with the way she wanted everything to go. Even Nate caught on slightly, as he took notice of her small grin and slowly diminishing facial color, turning from red to a slight pink (which suited her usual preference in pink items).

"… you're making this a bit uncomfortable, you know. Heheh. It's pretty fun."

"Well… uh… I'm going to ask you… a q-q-question. Do you… li – "

The lights went out, and the Ferris Wheel jerked to a sudden stop, with their car at the apex of the ride.

**How'd you like it? I thought that it flowed a bit more than usual, but hey, it's up to the reviews that determine how a story is. Cheers!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: In the Dark… Literally**

Yancy screamed, as the plunging darkness captured her mindset in an instant. "NATE! Where are you?!"

"I'm right next to you, Nancy. Should I call you Yancy or Nancy? I know that one is a stage name, and one is a birthname… right?" Nate chuckled in a bemused but slightly shaken manner.

"It's Yancy. Come here, I'm about to lose my shit because I abhor the darkness. It makes me feel like I'm going to be eaten by a giant Gyarados or something."

"A what?"

"Almost a legend in the Western Regions, like Kanto, Johto, Sinnoh, blah. It destroys everything. Come here, I need someone to hold onto me so I don't freak out." She reached like with both her arms, as if she was playing Marco Polo in a really twisted fashion. She groped in urgency, until she grabbed onto Nate's hand. She gasped and started to furiously blush in spite of Nate not being able to see her. _What am I doing? Oh my… it doesn't seem like he is not trying to let go… it actually seems like he's nervous… which seems plenty ridiculous. I mean, he's the Unova League Champion! _Her mind was processing faster than a couple of over-clocked i7 processors hooked onto the mother of all motherboards.

Nate flinched as he felt something grab his hand. _Look, if this is some sort of sick joke devised by Hugh or Cheren or Bianca, it isn't funny anymore. Maybe when I was 5 years old, but this is ridiculous! I know that they like to prank me, but cutting off the power supply? C'MON! _He called out Yancy's name, hoping to get a response of some sort.

"Yancy? Where are you? Are you there? Wait, are you grabbing onto my hand?" he whispered.

"Uhm… yeah. Sorry." She said in a sheepish manner.

"Well, let's try to get the hell out of here. So, what I plan on doing is sending out my Emolga to uhr… shed some light on us. So we can see. Yeah." He was tripping over his own words, as he tried to articulate something calm. But he couldn't, not with Yancy's hand leeching onto him like… well, a leech would on some unsuspecting fellow. His head was getting increasingly red, as he blushed in spite of the situation. _What should I do, what should I do… YEAH! I got it! Sweet, Nate. See, you got this. Now, just relax and get that blush off of you before Yancy sees you._

"Let's go Emolga! Use your Flash to illuminate this box up. But do it gently, mkay? We don't want to get blinded, ya know." Nate chirped out as he placed Emolga's ball on the ground.

**So you know, it's a short chapter, but usually, that means that I can probably get another one out. I think. Hm. Review, and cheers!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Happy reading! Oh right. Could some of you fanfiction veterans define some of the terms that only fanfics and some other outlets use (i.e. flaming, etc.)**

**Chapter 3: Lights, No Camera, Some Action**

The light let out by Emolga was relieving, as now Nate and Yancy could finally see. But see what? Well, Nate saw himself standing up while sporting a placid face, whilst Yancy was latching onto his arm now, with a face that shone with a pinkish tinge and delightfulness.

"Uh. Yancy. Why are you grabbing my arm?" Nate stated in a bemused tone. He chuckled to himself as he started to think what it implied.

"WHAAA? OH. Well. I, uh, had to grab something, because I, uh, am a bit afraid of uh… unexpected darkness. Or something like that, yeah." she replied with a not-so-obvious tone to explain herself.

"Well, whatever. Okay Emolga, use your Acrobatics attack to smash the window!"

The window smashed open, and the sudden influx of air almost dragged Yancy and Nate 200 feet down to the ground below. Nate gulped as he slowly backed away from the gaping hole, towards the opposite end of the car. "Well. That was certainly unexpected. Uh… right. Emolga, stay here with me and Yancy. She's afraid of the dark."

Emolga glanced at him with a slight smirk on her face as she could totally tell what was going on between the two people. _Right. Even I could see it. Dorks. It's cute though, the way they're still holding hands without realizing it._

"Go Salamance! Hover around the outside if you can and let me and Yancy ride on you so we can get the shit outta here!"

_Aw. How cute. Emolga, are you seeing this? _Salamance growled.

_Hell yeah, I am. I like her, the girl. Yancy, was that her name? She seems really nice! _Emolga squeaked.

"Hey hey HEY, let's get a move on now!"

_Okay. Let's do this._

Nate gingerly toed his way towards the smashed window while still holding onto Yancy's arm. "C'mon Yancy, let's go. Oh." His face flushed again as he realized what their hands were doing.

"… yeah. Let's." Yancy flushed to an even deeper puce of red.

Yancy had her apprehensions that she couldn't even get onto Nate's Salamance, but with Nate's kindness and seemingly severe obtuseness to her feelings regarding him, she was able to sit on the dragon.

"Okay. Yancy hold on to Salamance. He's usually a fast flyer, but he can be extremely gentle when he needs to be, right? Yeah, I know." Nate said in a hurried tone.

She shifted her sitting position so Nate could have some space for himself as well as her (no one likes to have someone fall off a 200 foot Ferris wheel while attempting to get on a Flying-type Pokemon which wasn't meant for hovering for more than a few seconds). Salamance dipped down without her expecting it, and she screamed a few octaves higher than she normally would.

"YOU OKAY?!"

"Y-y-yeah, I'm fine, thanks."

A couple more nerve-racking minutes passed until Nate was able to safely sit behind Yancy to make sure that his companion would not fall off. "You ready?"

"Ready as I'LL EVER BE."

"Slowly, Salamance. Let's do this, mkay?"

Salamance extended his wings out to the maximum length, and started to descend down at a relatively shallow angle. Yancy was still nervous as hell, but relaxed as Nate slipped his hands around her waist in a soft but reassuring manner. Her head was less than 2 inches from his neck. "Is it okay if I rest my head on you, Nate?" she furtively murmured.

"Sure thing. Let me shift a bit real fast…. There we go."

She rested her head on his surprisingly soft collarbone. _Oh right. He's wearing a jacket that I got him. How sweet. Hehe._

"You know, this is really comfortable. I wish that we could stay this way for awhile, Nate." She glanced at him with her lapis lazuli eyes. Nate blushed again, and replied with a shaky tone, "It does feel nice though. Hehe. Oh yeah… You were going to complete your question from 10 minutes back, right?"

"Oh yeah… yeah, I am. Well… here goes. D-d-do you l-l-like me?"

He gazed down on her face with incredulous soft brown eyes. _Do I like her? Oh my. Well, that's a definite answer. I mean, after all, I liked her ever since I met her! She's so nice, and sweet, and pretty, and kind, and awesome, and… I can go one forever, huh._

She took his silence as a "no". "Well…. if you don't like me… I can understand." she whispered in a soft tone tinged with grief and sorrow.

"What the hell? I love you! Ever since that first phone call with that sweet voice of yours, I was ENTRANCED! I loved hearing your voice, and was hoping that I could see the face of the angelic voice's owner. When I FINALLY met you, I was shocked out of my mind, more than anything Emolga did to me! I was mesmerized, glad, delighted, amazed, gratified, bles-" Nate suddenly started to yell as Emolga began using her Spark attack to stop Nate from rambling.

"Emolga, next time you can just poke me or something, okay?" Nate grumbled. Emolga chattered back _"at least I'm not the one going bonkers over love."_

Nate glanced back at Yancy with a bashful smile. "Well, there's your answer. Hope you liked it, because I'm-" He was cut short as she put her finger on his lips and closed the 2 inches between her lips and his lips. _Oh shit. I'm kissing… Yancy?_

Yancy passionately locked lips with Nate's, almost startling his Emolga off his head and onto the slowly decreasing height. _What am I doing? I fantasized this moment ever since I first saw his face! Well… I have you now, Nate. I have you now._

Nate got the impression that his head was slowly melting due to his brain going into overdrive mode as he began to comprehend was the hell was going on. _This isn't a dream, I know that, because Emolga's Electric attacks generally sting like hell. Well… I like this. I love this._

33 seconds later, Yancy pulled back. "Uh. Did I shock you or anything? I'm sorry, you weren't expecting this. Hehe."

"It's okay. I, uh, loved it." Nate stammered back with sincerely laced within his jumbled words.

She giggled at his apparent bashfulness. "I think that we're reaching ground level right about now." Her eyes squinted as she began to make out some shapes in the background. "TEAM PLASMA?!"

**Review, and have fun! Keep safe! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks for staying with me, you guys and girls and whatever is in between. It actually means a bit to me, as I usually don't get much compliments/reviews from my actual life.**

**Chapter 4: What the Hell is Going On Here?**

Nate groaned, "Why can't they leave me alone? They know that they'll lose, so what the hell?" He glared at the crowd as he slowly got off his Salamance. "What the hell do you want?"

"Good question Nate. We want to…" a familiar voice called out.

"HUGH?!" Nate's notion was correct as his friend sauntered out with his trademark Qwilfish hair, black pants, a red jacket (that Nate gave), and standard sneakers. Hugh's red eyes shone with glee. "What the hell is going on here?! Hugh, you hate Plasma's guts!"

"Not anymore. See, I joined them, because I finally realized that they were doing something worth my time." Hugh replied in a snide tone.

"Well then, it means that I'll have to destroy you, like the countless other times I DID, RIGHT?! Bring it on!"

"YOU'RE SO GOING TO LOSE!"

"Go, Salamance!"

"Go, Flygon!"

The battle began in earnest as Nate ordered his Salamance to use Fly and then use Dragon Pulse to effectively pulverize his former friend's Flygon.

"Flygon, use Dig NOW!" Hugh yelled while striking his trademark battling pose.

"Pathetic, Hugh. I thought that you'd get a new strategy, but I guess not. Salamance, use Dragon Pulse on that hole that Flygon made, and then prepare to use Dragon Rush!" Salamance obeyed with pleasure as he started to contemplate among the ways in which he could destroy the traitor's Pokemon once and for all.

Flygon flew straight out of an exit hole, where it immediately met Salamance. He didn't stand a chance, as Salamance's Dragon Rush hit him straight on the head. Flygon shrieked with obvious pain, and Hugh started to go ballistic. "I'll destroy you for hurting my friend! Return, Flygon! Go, Unfezant!"

Yancy was nervously watching the battle unfold as she slowly got walked towards the Salamance that she had just gotten off. "Nate… I don't think that he means any harm. Look, the Plasma Grunts seem to be making… Luxury Balls. By hand. And you know that it takes a ridiculous amount of time to do so."

"I don't care." Nate snarled in a bestial way. The battle seemed to have morphed Nate's persona, from a sweet, happy-go-lucky teenager to a angst-filled battling monster. "He is going to pay for what he is doing right now."

"Unfezant, use Aerial Ace!"

"Salamance, dodge it and use Fly, then use Draco Meteor!"

Nate's Dragon-type Pokemon move with surprising speed, as his adversary's Unfezant sped below Salamance. The sky got even darker as Salamance began to glow. With a roar that would have scared a Tyrannosaurus Rex, meteors imbeued with a faintly glowing hue of white began to descend onto the Unfezant. It didn't stand a chance against the onslaught, as the meteors began to explode all around it.

"UNFEZANT! Damn it! Return, Unfezant. Go, Bouffulant! Use Megahorn!"

The Tauros-lookalike grunted and prepared to charge at the Salamance. _Hugh must not be thinking straight, because he knows as well as I do that Bug-type moves are shit against Flying-types. Nate, you got this, just like the other times you pwned his ass. _"Salamance, return! Go, Metagross! Zen Headbutt, and knock it outta here!"

The Metagross was still hooked onto a USB contraption that Nate devised with Fennel in order to use the Pokemon as an on-the-go computer. "Metagross, lemme get that off of you real fast… there we go. Now, crush him!"

With speed much faster than the average Metagross (which weights over 1400 punds), it pounced onto the charging bull and smashed its head, now infused with psychic energy derived from its 4 massive cores, with the head of the adversary. A low moan escaped from Bouffulant's mouth as he collapsed from the severe attack.

"You have got to be kidding me. ARGH! Return, Bouffulant! Go, Simisear!"

"Use Earthquake, Metagross." The ground shook as the flaming monkey jumped onto the ground. It lost its balance, and fell right in front of Metagross. "Now use Meteor Mash!" One of the massive limbs that constituted an eighth of the massive Pokemon rose and smashed onto the monkey.

"Return, Simisear! Go, Eelektross! Use Dragon Claw!"

"Use Take Down, then Meteor Mash again, Metagross."

Metagross stormed onto the flash that was still coming out of Hugh's PokeBall, and caught it head on as the electrical eel appeared. It bounced off of Eelektross with no appear damage, but Eelektross was not as fortunate, as it was glanced off onto a lamppost some 100 feet away. Metagross jumped and landed on top of the wincing Pokemon, and repeated the final move it had done on Simisear.

"Eelektross, return! Nate… you're an awesome trainer. But you'll lose now! Go, Serperior!"

"Nice job Metagross, return. I'll let you guys all out later, mkay? Go, Emolga!"

Emolga jumped from Yancy's head, and glided down to Nate's shoulder. "Use Acrobatics!"

Emolga blindingly sped towards the Serperior, who was obviously outclassed by the flying squirrel. A sickening crack rebounded throughout the entire park as Emolga brought her entire weight aided by gravity onto Serperior's head. "Look's like you lose, Hugh. And looks like my Emolga stole your Serperior's Focus Sash. Nice job, Emolga!"

Hugh looked sadly at his fainted Pokemon, murmuring, "Looks like we're still not good enough." Then, he glared at Nate and his Pokemon, alongside the girl that was standing next to Nate. _Isn't that… Nancy, that one famous as hell pop star/TV idol combo? What's she doing here? _"Hey, Rood, let's go to that little crowd there and tell them why I'm now with Team Plasma. Think that I'd shake'em a bit, yeah? Heh."

Hugh slowly walked to Nate with a sincere smile on his face. "Nate, the reason why I joined Plasma is that because Neo-plasma is gone, I can now help out the original Plasma, and help out other trainers who had their Pokemon stolen find them again. That battle we just had… it was just a test to see if you were stil up to the task of being Champion. Obviously, you are."

_Oh. So I just kicked his ass without reason. Well. That's he gets, the asshole. _"At least now I KNOW that you're not eating your own words." Nate snidely remarked.

"EATING MY OWN WORDS?! NATE, YOU'RE ABOUT TO FEEL-"

"Your rage. I know. Idiot. HAHAHAH!"

"I am going to destroy you one day, Nate." Hugh chuckled.

"In your dreams."

"Shut up. Who's this, your girlfriend?"

Yancy began to glow crimson again as Hugh looked at her face with an inquisitive expression. "Wow Nate. I have to admit, you're better at getting people onto… your side than I can. If you know what I mean."

Nate flushed, and took Yancy's hand. "Well, let's ask her. Yancy, are you my-"

Yancy flung herself at him, holding tightly as if he would disappear from the face of the Earth again. "You asshole! I THOUGHT THAT YOU WERE GOING TO LOSE AND DIE AND WHOKNOWSWHATELSE!"

"Yance, I'm the Champion. It'd take a shitload of stuff to kill me. Ahaha."

She glanced at him again, and pouted in a way that caused Nate's heart to almost stop beating. "Whatever. Don't do anything that dangerous again, okay? Sniff…."

"I got it, Yancy. I got it." Then his head exploded again as she caressed his head and kissed him. Little did they know that almost all of Team Plasma had their phones out to record their behavior. Even Hugh, who usually distanced away from this sort of business, got his fancy Xtransceiver (with a camera attachment!) out and started to film. Oblivious to anything else, Nate and Yancy stood there, sharing months of emotions together in the most affectionate manner appropriately possible.

When they broke apart, Nate felt like his knees were going to buckle from the bliss he just felt. "Yancy, where did you learn how to kiss like that?"

"From dreams about you, silly. HEY, WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" She grabbed Hugh's Xtransceiver and shrieked. "OH ARECUS. GET THAT OFF YOUR XTRANSCEIVER RIGHT NOW!"

"In your DREAMS, NANCY. I know you." Hugh replied with a cheery grin usually not present.

"NATE! HELP ME!"

"I can't. He'll destroy me." Nate replied in sad tone.

"Exactly. Now, let's eat. I didn't eat with you for quite awhile, and I'd like to know NANCY a bit more." Hugh stated, still with his grin plastered onto his face.

"How'd you know it was Nancy and not Yancy?"

"Your hat is gone. Christoph has it. Christoph? Let's make fun of them."

Christoph popped out of nowhere, and cheerily pulled out Yancy's hat. "Her stage name is Nancy, Sherlock. Her real name is Yancy."

"Oh. Well. I feel stupid." Hugh sheepishly replied.

"Heh. Let's go eat. Yancy, where do you want to go?" Nate happily chirped.

"Anywhere with you."

"Your emotions sure are fast moving, aren't they?"

"Shut up Nate. Don't make me attack you when you sleep."

"Delightful. Let's go."

As the 4 of them flew out of sight upon 3 Pokemon (Hugh on Unfezant, though it was a bit wobbly from the battle, Christoph on a Pidegot, and Yancy and Nate on his Salamance), Nate's mother popped out of the Team Plasma crowd. "Well, I have to admit… Nate does have some flair, doesn't he? That Yancy seems like someone who has a ton of fanboys… and Nate won her over. He must be GOOD at this, haha."

"You're quite right, you know." Professor Juniper appeared behind her.

"Such a lucky kid. Wonder when I get to meet her?"

**Well, that's that. Please tell me if you want me to continue on with this story, or if I should go to hell, or whatever may be on your minds. **


End file.
